Group Spells II
Playing certain combinations of cards will grand a group spell. Group spells give additional hp and power at the beginning of the battle. Each group spell may have a normal, upper or throne effect according to how many cards are contributing to it. Fast Group: boosts hp, all cards contribute to this spell. * At least 4 cards give +20% hp * At least 8 cards give +30% hp * At least 12 cards give +40% hp Princess group: may boost hp, female cards contribute to this spell. * At least 6 female cards give a +5% hp spell * At least 9 female cards give a +10% hp spell * At least 12 female cards give a +15% hp spell All group spells have 75% to work except Fast Group and Synergy that always work. There is also a prince spells but since 97% of the cards are female and you need to play the newest cards on order for their stats to be decent there is no way you could exploit the prince spell in a good deck. For this reason some people, who consider the 75% chance of a 15% hp boost very important, refuse to play any male card. College Group I: may boost hp, cards of the same college contribute to this spell. The spell is called Skyrage Group, Dragonale Group or Godef Group according to the college. Let's say it's a Godef Group, then * At least 4 Godef cards give a +8% hp spell * At least 7 Godef cards give a +15% hp spell * At least 10 Godef cards give a +25% hp spell Obviously each spell only affects the cards contributing to it. Colledge Group II: may boost power, cards of the same college with grade 5 or higher contribute to this spell, certain lower grade cards and/or infector cards may contribute as well. If the cards involved are Dragonale the spell is called Swordplay & Strength, else it's called Mechanic & Strength for both Skyrage and Godef even if they are different spells. Let's say it's a Swordplay & Strength, then * At least 4 Dragonale cars give a +5% pow spell * At least 6 Dragonale cars give a +8% pow spell * At least 8 Dragonale cars give a +11% pow spell Sprite Group: may boost hp, infector cards contribute to this spell. * At least 6 Infector cards give a +10% hp spell * At least 9 Infector cards give a +20% hp spell * At least 12 Infector cards give a +30% hp spell The situation for infector cards is similar to the situation for male cards. Right now there aren't enough good (new) infector cards in order to exploit Sprite Group in a good deck. Synergy: * The cards of your college gain +5% pow All spell work on your base initial value. So for example you're a Skyrage player and play 4 Skyrage grade 6 cards and your Mechanic & Strength (the Skyrage one) triggers. Then those 4 cards will get +10% power (since the +5% power from Synergy and the +5% power from Mechanic & Strength both work on the base value the overall effect is +10% power). Same for hp spells. (This was tested for hp spells but testing is harder for pow spells and I'm not 100% sure) There are also Couple Spells which are released once every 15 days. Only 2 specific card contribute to the couple spell when player together. Couple spells have 75% to trigger as the other spells have. The most useful couple spell are the +20% pow and +20% hp for the 2 grade 6 cards from draw by points. When building your deck you should pick your best cards. If you have so many good cards that you can chose, then I guess best is 10 cards of your college with 2 20/20 couple spells. So that you get the most advantage from group spells. Category:Game Features